Buildings, such as for example residential buildings, may be covered by a sloped roof. The interior portion of the building located directly below the sloped roof can form a space called an attic. If unventilated, condensation can form on the interior surfaces within the attic. The condensation can cause damage to various building components within the attic, including, but not limited to the insulation, as well as potentially causing damage to the building structure of the attic. Accordingly, it is known to ventilate attics thereby helping to prevent the formation of condensation. One example of a method of ventilating an attic includes the positioning of vents over elongated openings formed at the intersection of roof planes. The opening can allow hot air within the attic to escape the attic through the vents.
Vents can be installed using various methods including placing discrete vent sections end-to-end over the opening or unrolling a continuous vent over the opening. In the event discrete vent sections are used, the discrete sections of the vents can be flexed to conform to the shape of the sloping roof planes and attached to the roof planes via roof nails. Portions of the vents can be subsequently covered by shingles. The shingles can have an appearance that is the same as or complimentary to the roofing shingles used on other portions of the roof.
It would be advantageous if the cap shingles were easier to install and capable of being installed in a more aesthetically pleasing manner.